Você já abraçou seu James Potter hoje?
by Teimosa
Summary: James Potter é oficialmente o Mestre em dar abraços. Ele é uma daquelas pessoas que te abraça sem fazer você se sentir tenso ou desconfortável. Lily Evans não vai lhe dar um abraço. Lily Evans não vai ao menos dar-lhe um tapinha nas costas. Oneshot @ Reeditada.


**Disclaimer:**O universo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a história à Cath (Procrastinator-starting2moro).

**[REEDITADA] Você já abraçou seu James Potter hoje?**

James Potter é oficialmente o Mestre em dar abraços. Ele é uma daquelas pessoas que te abraça sem fazer você se sentir tenso ou desconfortável. O seu abraço é ao mesmo tempo simpático e acolhedor, que deixa o abraçado com um sentimento de afeição pelo _abraçador_. Como as diversas habilidades que se destacam em James (aulas, quadribol, pregar peças, roubar objetos, tais como penas e tinteiro, enquanto masca chiclete 'inocentemente' no mesmo momento em que uma certa ruiva está confusa por não conseguir entender porque continua perdendo seus materiais de escrita), dar às pessoas bons abraços é apenas um fator a acrescentar à sua longa lista de qualidades encantadoras.

Lily Evans não vai lhe dar um abraço.

Lily Evans não vai nem ao menos dar-lhe um tapinha nas costas.

No entanto, Lily Evans não encontra dificuldade em mostrar o dedo do meio. Na verdade, James recebe o dedo médio regularmente. Parece claro que Lily é muito incomodada com os sentimentos abertos de James em relação a ela.

Assim, quando James caminha pelo corredor de braços abertos, como se esperasse Lily correr para ele como num filme romântico de Hollywood, o que mais ela pode fazer além de dar-lhe um olhar como quem diz "você só pode estar de brincadeira?" desvia do garoto, joga o cabelo para trás e acrescenta: "Vá abraçar a si mesmo até que seus órgãos internos sangrem e você morra, Potter."

Neste exato momento, James sorri enquanto entra na sala comunal que explode em gritos e palmas. James, sem nenhuma surpresa, trouxe à Casa da Grifinória a taça de Quadribol (com muita ajuda de seus outros seis companheiros, mas há sempre um homem na frente – James fica feliz em ser esse cara) e todo mundo o ama por ganhar isso para eles. Melhor ele do que eles voando em vassouras com a possibilidade de cair de cem metros do chão.

"Grande jogo, Pontas!" Sirius lança James em um abraço e tenta subir nas costas dele como o cãozinho demente que é. Parece que alguém começou a beber Firewhiskey um pouco mais cedo... "Claro, todos nós sabemos que o melhor em cima de uma vassoura está bem aqui." disse Sirius, cambaleando, batendo o dedo no peito. James finge zombar dele.

Uma vez livre de Sirius, James faz o seu caminho para o abraço de seus outros dois amigos, Remus e Peter. Ambos estão em êxtase, apesar de Remus trazer um livro para todos os jogos de quadribol, pois ele acha muito tedioso assistir esportes depois de meia hora. Pedro, por sua vez, vai apenas pelos lanchinhos que são distribuídos. Lesmas gelatinosas são seus favoritos, quando não lhe dão indigestão.

James continua de vento em poupa em meio à multidão, rostos conhecidos lhe enviando "bravos!". Ele leva tudo a seu passo, dando abraços a um punhado de garotas de sorte que o abraçam um pouco mais apertado do que o normal, seu rosto corando quando recebe beijos na bochecha.

Eventualmente, ele é empurrado pela multidão, tropeça na frente de Lily, com o sorriso habitual. Ela usa um cachecol com as cores da Grifinória, mostrando seu orgulho pela casa. Um chapéu da Grifinória composto por um leão colocado em cima da cabeça como um ornamento. Mesmo correndo o risco de receber outro gesto rude, James estende os braços para ela. "Vamos lá, Evans, o que você diz?"

Pela primeira vez, Lily não lança um olhar repreensivo e sim um travesso, como se ela soubesse de algo que ele não. Curvando a cabeça, ela tira o chapéu e desembaraça o cachecol do pescoço, entregando-os a um aluno do segundo ano. Entende-se que você não pode usar muitos acessórios enquanto abraça James Potter. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela avança.

Ele não consegue acreditar. Lentamente, Lily se aproxima de James e em seus braços abertos, as mãos dele envolvem a sua cintura. Lily coloca seus braços entorno do pescoço dele e descansa a cabeça confortavelmente em seu ombro.

Ela fecha os olhos como se estivesse em transe. O ombro de James parece emitir calor como uma lareira ou uma bolsa de água quente e ela finalmente percebe porque tantas pessoas aceitam os abraços de James - até mesmo o incentivam - quando eles realmente eram tão bons.

Inclinando a cabeça para cima, Lily encontra os olhos de James que parecem estar borbulhando em alegria por trás daqueles óculos ridículos. Lily percebe o que eles estão fazendo em público – ela só podia estar ficando louca. Com a respiração descompassada, ela se desfez de seus braços, dando um passo para trás com ambas as mãos ao alto como se tivesse sido pega assaltando um banco.

Ela rapidamente se vira, não antes de mostrar o dedo para James. Deixa-o estático, abrindo e fechando a boca, perplexo e sem palavras. Ela se esconde, constrangida, num canto da sala comunal onde permanece pelo resto da festa, se perguntando o que exatamente aconteceu.

James é só alegria pelo resto da noite.

Ninguém teve coragem de dizer a ele sobre a folha de "Me chute!" que Lily grudou em suas costas.

**N/T:** Os problemas de ambiguidade e incoerência estão solucionados. Boa leitura!


End file.
